Innocence
by Kaichi98
Summary: Who knew one simple question could change everything? And an incident that caused despair for the world. Will they be able to reunite with their best friend again? Or will they not be able to fight back? Find out in this story! DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and AKB0048! Kaichi


Hello to all readers! This is my first fanfic and it might be a bit lemon and it takes place in the Link Joker arc. I hope everyone will enjoy this story!

Normal POV

One simple question caused all this and one chaos that was befalling Earth had him wanting to save it for the sake of all his friends... But he didn't expect himself to be here, in the enemies' lair, having been kidnapped the day before. He gasped again as the feeling came back again, panting as he gritted between his teeth after that. Well, he shouldn't have asked that innocent question either the other day at Card Capital or he wouldn't be in this situation. Head lying on a pillow below his chin, arms tied behind his back, his knees numb from being forced into the position he was in now and legs propped up, separated in a manner which he was hating and both were tied to the bed posts at the bottom end of the bed. And the fact that this was happening while he is currently _naked_ , isn't making the situation any better... And especially when he's blindfolded but he knows a certain someone is enjoying himself, watching him squirm to try to free himself from his bindings and wanting to get rid of what was placed in between his legs. It was a low buzzing but through the silence, it was very easily heard. He suddenly heard a chuckle as the buzzing stopped and he started to catch his breath.

" And now you know what it is. I'm sure you've learnt the lesson well first handedly."

" L-L-L-Let m-m-m-me g-g-g-go..."

" Surely you're not going to be tired now, right? This is only the beginning. And you know that I can trigger it just by simply doing this, right?"

The buzzing sound came back again as he gasped even harder and squirmed even more.

" N-N-No!"

The buzzing stopped once more as he could feel himself almost losing consciousness. Feeling two swift hands removing the thing in between his legs, he felt a strong tug on the ropes on his arm as he was pulled to kneeling. He suddenly felt something cold on his chest as he screamed.

" Relax, I'm not doing anything. I'm just smoothing up your body a little with this fresh strawberry."

The cold strawberry was being drawn in circles on his right cheek as he felt it being trailed down from his cheeks, to his lips, to his neck, to his chest and then being moved down below as he immediately tried to close his legs.

" Hey, open up. I'm trying to feed you."

" NO!"

" Fine then. I'll skip the strawberry then. But for defying me, I'll give you triple the punishment."

The ropes on his arms were loosened as he fell back down onto the pillow. His strength had left him by then as the person removed ropes forcing his legs up. Before he could he feel relieved though, he could feel something being stuck onto his two perks while something hard and stick-like was shoved in between his legs. Both his legs were then tied together in a series of ropes while he struggled to break free. And once again, the thing that was removed just a few minutes ago, was once again, strapped back onto his member. Then, there were two times the buzzing than before and the stick-like thing moving around in between his legs which led him into half screaming and moaning.

" How is it? This is to teach you to not defy me. Now then... I'm heading for a meeting now. Say, one hour, I suppose?"

" N-No! Untie me and remove them!"

" Just be grateful. You're lying on a bed. I could've left you hanging to make it even more seductive. After my meeting, I'm going to start."

" NO!"

" Shut up."

A cloth was shoved into his mouth while a tape covered over it.

" I'll be back soon. Wait for me, Aichi. I hope you're ready for me when I come back. Although, it's impossible not to be ready."

 _" Kai-kun! Come back! It hurts! Please, don't leave me like this!"_ Aichi thought

He heard the door closing as his screams became louder but they were muffled by a fair amount because of the gag.

~ An hour later~

Kai had came back to see that Aichi was reduced to a mess as he pressed a button and the vibrators all stopped at the same time. Aichi fell back onto the bed as he was panting through his nose. Kai removed the blindfold and the gags to see Aichi crying.

" Aw, are you hurt? Don't worry. It's over for the punishment."

Aichi tried to say something but all it came out were hitched panting. Kai smirked as he took out a breathing mask inhaler and placed it on Aichi. Aichi's breathing slowly calmed as Kai removed the ropes on his legs before taking out everything that he'd put on Aichi. He then removed the ropes on his arms as he let them rest at his side.

" I knew it. You can't move anymore, huh."

He turned Aichi so that he was facing Kai as he laid on top of him gently so as to not obstruct his breathing.

" You've really done well to resist. But I didn't expect this. You've aroused me this quickly."

He removed his pants and brief as Aichi's tears started pouring out again.

" Happy? Now we can be one. It's a dream come true."

He loosened Aichi a little as he screamed but was unable to squirm due to the lack of energy. Kai positioned himself and without warning, he pushed himself into Aichi. There were a series of screams as both finally let everything out. Kai sighed in relief as he pulled himself out while Aichi cried.

" Don't cry. From now on, we'll be together forever. All you have to do is say 'yes' and join us."

" N... No..."

" Then too bad. Looks like I'm going to have to break you before you'll be willing to join us."

Aichi didn't need to wait as Kai continued his rigorous punishments and tortures. Days and days passed and Aichi slowly started to give up on everything, however, that caused him to lose appetite and not frequently eating the meals he was given. One time, Kai had to leave him alone for three days with enough ration from the building for Aichi, leaving him locked in the room alone. Not only when Kai came back, did he see a famished and malnourished Aichi, he saw that his eyes had lost all light and hope along with it. It took awhile before Aichi was back in shape again but it was still the same, unless Kai was around, he would starve and dehydrate himself. Finally, help arrived. Naoki and the others had stormed the building to save him. Once they found his room, they unlocked the band trapping Aichi's ankle and tried to talk to him.

" He's starving and dehydrated." The first one to talk was Leon

" But there's plenty of food here. And water too." Ren added

" But they're not feeding him?!" An enraged Naoki ask

" We better go before back up arrives." Misaki said

" And I'm here."

They turned to the voice and was surprised to see Kai.

" Come, Aichi."

Aichi reacted as he walked over to Kai and Kai held onto him.

" Good boy." Kai patted Aichi's head

" Hey! What did you do to him?!" Naoki was still in rage

" It doesn't matter. You guys are the intruders, huh. I wouldn't want to be rude, so get out before I call for back up."

" Not without Brother!" Kamui shouted towards Kai

" Whatever."

Suddenly, the floor below them opened up and they fell into it before it closed back up again.

" Now then... You've been a bad boy. I told you go eat, even if I'm not around. What if I have to go off for a week? Or even a month? By the time I'm back, you would've been... You were lucky I came back after three days or you would've died. Come on, don't do this to me and learn how to eat and drink without me telling you to."

Aichi frowned as Kai sighed.

" Now go sit at the table. I'll get you some lunch and we'll go meet Takuto. He wants you to meet him."

Aichi did as told as Kai brought fried rice from the kitchen and started to feed Aichi. He then ate his serving before heading to where Reversed Takuto was.

" You wanted to see him?"

" Oh, you're quite fast. Now then, let's see... Hm... I don't see why not."

Kai then wondered what he'd meant.

" Void wants Aichi Sendou to be his bride. With him like this now, it's a perfect time."

At those words, Kai was furious.

" You promised me that you wouldn't lay a single hand on him. Now you're saying that Void wants Aichi to be his wife?! I won't accept that!" He shouted

" Well, I did say that. But what Void says is absolute, so I guess the promise is off then."

" No! Aichi doesn't belong to Void!"

" We'll allocate him to a better room with tutors for him. As for you, you'll have your powers but you'll be spending your time in the dungeon."

Aichi was pulled away from Kai as he was sent down to the dungeon.

" Now, your Majesty. I'll bring you to your room."

With that, Aichi was dragged away to another room. A few days later, Reversed Takuto was reporting to Void.

" Good news and bad news, Void-sama. His Majesty has spoken his first word, however, the bad news is that he's calling Toshiki Kai."

" What? I thought I had the best tutors to teach him and especially my name." A voice bellowed

" Unfortunately, it seems that Toshiki Kai has a bigger impact. For the past five minutes, he's been calling his name and wants to look for him. And to add it up, he's refusing to eat and is asking for Toshiki Kai again."

" This isn't a good situation. Alright, do _that_ and then replace his memories. No master what, I will make him my bride."

" Yes."

A screen came up to show Kourin.

" We've an emergency situation, Takuto. Aichi has gone missing."

" What?!"

" Apparently, he ran off when one of the maids weren't watching him."

" I'll give them their punishment later. I know where he went. Go to the dungeon and Toshiki Kai's cell."

" Yes."

Meanwhile, at the dungeon, Kai woke up at the sound of his name being called. He opened his eyes to see Aichi.

" Kai... Kai..."

" Aichi?! You spoke!"

" Kai... Kai..."

" But what are you doing here?"

Aichi reached out to grab Kai's hand when he was pulled back by Reversed Takuto.

" Takuto!"

" Toshiki Kai, from now on, you're no longer a Reversed fighter. I'll be taking your Reverse away from you."

Red aura seeped out of Kai as light returned to Aichi's eyes.

" Where am I...?"

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun...?!"

When he saw Reversed Takuto, he gasped and tried to break free as he was knocked out instantly.

" Aichi! What do you want with him?!"

" I will replace his memories and he will be engaged to Void. You can be a special guest once preparations are done." Reversed Takuto said

" No!"

The two disappeared and reappeared in a room. There was a black Vanguard Circle with shackles on it as Aichi was shackled up.

" This won't take long. Just bear with it."

But before he could do anything, light surrounded Aichi as he opened his eyes and music filled in.

" This is?!"

Aichi started to stand.

 _" Robou no hana wa_  
 _Dare no tame ni saite iru no darou?_  
 _Sugi yuku hito ni kizukarenai mama... "_

A mic appeared on his ear as the shackles broke. His clothes started to turn into a checkered shirt and skirt with heel boots.

 _" Taiyou ni yakare_  
 _Ame ni sarasareta_  
 _Itsuka no yume ga kaze ni sakareteru."_

He started to glow with the light around him.

 _" Kodoku wa itsudemo_  
 _Jiyuu no daishou ni_  
 _Kotoba wo ushinaku shite_  
 _Kabe wa mukanshin_  
 _Taeru shikanai yo."_

Two mics appeared in his hands as they turned into sabers and he started to have a combat fight with Reversed Takuto.

 _" Korogaru ishi ni nare_  
 _Jibun no MIND de ugoke yo_  
 _Atsuku moetsukiru made_  
 _Jidai wo kaero_  
 _Korogaru ishi ni nare_  
 _Ima iru sono ba ni tachitomaru na yo_  
 _Toki wa nagareteru nda_  
 _Himeta jounetsu yo_  
 _We're the team K."_

" How did he get this powerful?!"

A platform floated from below his feet as he flew through the walls. He reached where Kai was as he helped him onto the platform and flew out to see the others.

" Aichi?! Kai?!"

" Here." Aichi handed Kai to them

" Aichi!"

" I'll be fine." Aichi assured

 _" Na mo nai hoshi wa_  
 _Dare no tame ni kagayaite iru no ka?_  
 _Yozora no sumi de wasurerareta mama_  
 _Akireru kurai ni_  
 _Omoi tsuzukete iru_  
 _Sono hikari koso ga mirai no CHIKETTO."_

A rainbow nova like gate opened above the black rings all around the world and were resonating with Aichi's radiance. Holographic images of him appeared from them.

" Aichi-kun!" Koutei who was in America

" Aichi!" Chris who was in Singapore

" This is..."

 _" Akirameru koto wa_  
 _Senaka wo mukeru koto_  
 _Jitabatashi nagara_  
 _Itsumo gamushara ni_  
 _Sono te nobasu no sa."_

" He's right! We can't give up!" Koutei said

" Okay!"

 _" Togatta ishi ni nare_  
 _Mawari no koe ni awaseru na_  
 _Iji wo hatte ikiru nda_  
 _Maruku naru na yo_  
 _Togatta ishi ni nare_  
 _Yuzurenu nanika wo mochitsuzukero yo_  
 _Hito wa yowai ikimono_  
 _Jibun ni makeru na."_

" Stop it, Aichi! Don't shine anymore than that! You might burn up!" Kai yelled

 _" Korogaru ishi ni nare_  
 _Jibun no MIND de ugoke yo_  
 _Atsuku moetsukiru made_  
 _Jidai wo kaero_  
 _Korogaru ishi ni nare_  
 _Ima iru sono ba ni tachitomaru na yo_  
 _Toki wa nagareteru nda_  
 _Himeta jounetsu yo_  
 _We're the team K"_

Aichi started to shine brighter and brighter as he completed his last verse.

 _" We're the team K_  
 _We're the team K_  
 _We're the team K"_

From all over the world, Aichi had disappeared in a flash of light but the gate remained open.

" No... AICHI!"

Reversed Takuto also watched it from the building.

" He disappeared..."

" It's fine. He will be back. However, his essence is just hidden for now." Void said

" Hidden?"

" He's playing a hiding game. Whatever. As long as I can take him with my own hands, waiting will not be a problem." Void said

" Yes."

~ Two months later~

Kai and the others had gathered at Miyaji High and were ready to rebel against Link Joker whenever possible.

 _" Two months... Two months since Aichi had disappeared and two months since the gate that he left behind for all of us, all of over the world, they protected us... Just like Aichi. He's not dead... I know he isn't... Aichi doesn't go down so easily... So, he'll be back, I'm sure of it!"_ Kai thoughtl

* * *

Meanwhile, at an unknown place... A woman wearing a shrine maiden outfit was watching as a crystal glowed before the glow faded away.

" Tsubasa-san!"

She turned to see a few girls running towards her.

" Acchan, Chieri."

" Um, how is he?" It was Acchan who asked first

" He's reacting to the performance. Just like Sensei-sensei. He came through the Center Nova gate that was opened two months ago and there he slept for that long."

" So he's really a Center Nova?" Chieri was the next to ask

" Probably one from another dimension. It's a surprise to see something like this. It's a rare occurrence. But I do have a good news. He had begun to mutter out words but it's only one and he repeats it. Something or someone called..." She was then cut off

" Kai... kun... Kai... kun..."

They turned to the figure in the crystal. It was Aichi.

" That name."

" I see. Then this 'Kai-kun' knows who he is, right?" Chieri ask

" Probably. But first, we have to figure out where he came from or there'll never be an answer. For now, you two should perform with the best of radiance you can shine to try to wake him up. I'm counting on you."

" Yes!"

With that, the two ran off.

" In due time, I hope to be able to release you from there. But exactly how will we do that...?"

And time passed...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
